


Things I wish someone could have told me when I first became a writer:

by StrictlyNoFrills



Category: Original Work
Genre: Does this Count as Meta?, Gen, I'm honestly not sure, Nonfiction, Thoughts about writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24748267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrictlyNoFrills/pseuds/StrictlyNoFrills
Summary: What it says on the tin. I posted this list on Tumblr and decided I may as well preserve it in the hopes that it will help others, and so that I can remind myself of some home truths when the need arises.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	Things I wish someone could have told me when I first became a writer:

Things I wish someone could have told me when I first became a writer:

Once you become a writer, you never really stop. You may take breaks – sometimes really, really long ones – but that’s all they are. Breaks.

  
Writing changes the way you see the world. Everything is fodder for inspiration.

  
Save everything you write. Even if it’s terrible. Even if you never intend to post it anywhere, ever. Odds are, at least some part of that piece you’re embarrassed to even remember you wrote will be useful at some point.

  
There is never an “ideal” time to be inspired. If you’re waiting for all the stars to align, you are spit out of luck. I have had inspiration hit in the craziest moments, and sometimes I’ve been able to go with it, and sometimes I’ve just had to let the idea fall by the wayside, because real life is jealous, and it often refuses to wait.

  
Not every story has to be the next Lord of the Rings – in fact, ninety-nine percent of them won’t be. Who cares? Write them anyway.

  
If you’re relying on receiving feedback to fuel your muse, you’re in for some long, loooong dryspells.

  
It is completely acceptable to enjoy your own work.

  
At some point – probably more than once – you will come to utterly loathe every word you have ever written. Take heart; this too shall pass.

  
No matter how many notebooks, memos, journals, and legal pads you buy, you will still wind up writing thousands upon thousands of words on sticky notes, paper napkins, and those tiny notepads hotels leave on their bedside tables.

  
Constructive criticism is a gift, even if it’s one you never asked for, and it’s often hard to swallow.

  
Never sacrifice your principles for the sake of pleasing your audience. At the end of the day, being able to meet your own eyes in the mirror is more important than glowing reviews and higher hit counts. 


End file.
